


Plead

by Traviosita9124



Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Begging, Established FWB, F/M, Flirting, Kinktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: “What do you mean, ‘no’?”“I meant what I said, Bob. No means no. I’m not going to come chasing after you just because. No more.”She tilted her head at hearing that. His words weren’t angry by any stretch of the imagination, so what exactly was he playing at? This wasn’t how this worked.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947955
Kudos: 12





	Plead

**Author's Note:**

> This one should maybe be rated T, but I went M just to be safe on the language. 
> 
> Today's prompt: begging
> 
> Edit: Realized I had another story named "Beg," so we're changing it up here.

“No.”

Hard brown eyes met blue as he crossed his arms over his chest and squared his shoulders. Bobbi’s eyes narrowed to slits as she mirrored his position, crossing her own arms over her belly and shifting her weight to her right leg. Hunter had never been able to resist her curves and she wasn’t above reminding him of them now. 

“What do you mean, ‘no’?”

“I meant what I said, Bob. No means no. I’m not going to come chasing after you just because. No more.”

She tilted her head at hearing that. His words weren’t angry by any stretch of the imagination, so what exactly was he playing at? This wasn’t how this worked. 

“I’m not asking you to chase me, Hunter,” she hissed as she took a few steps closer to him, not wanting any passing agent to overhear what they were saying. “I asked you to come to my room to  _ talk _ .”

That was their code. There was never any actual talking. 

“Maybe I’m not in the mood to talk. What about that?”

Bobbi saw the way his eyes glanced down at her lips, lingered on her chest, and dipped lower to her hips. He was  _ definitely  _ in the mood to talk. 

“I’d say you’re full of shit,” she shot back. “What’s the real issue, Hunter? We can’t fix it if you don’t tell me.”

She watched his jaw tighten as he wrestled with what she’d said. Bobbi might have pushed with anyone else, but she held off here. She knew that he’d come around in his own time as long as she gave him space. Sure enough, it only took him a few seconds to get to the point. 

“The real issue is that I’m sick of being the one doing all the begging,” he told her, voice pitched deliciously low. That was dangerous, and Bobbi felt her belly clench and her core go slick as his eyes bored into hers. “Maybe I want to hear you beg for once, Bob.”

Her first instinct was to refuse. This wasn’t her. She didn’t beg, didn’t give in; she was always the one in control. She was just about to remind him of that when something stopped her. They had said they wanted this time to be different. What if, to make them work, this was the thing that needed to change. She licked her lips and stepped into Hunter’s personal space. 

“You want me to beg, Hunter?” She glanced up and down the hall to make sure no one was coming as she used her body to back him up against the wall. Hunter hit the exposed brick with a dull thud, and she gave him a wolfish grin. “You want to hear me plead for you to fuck me?”

That seemed to get him. He licked his lips and nodded slowly, his eyes dark with need and his breathing shallow. He was right where she wanted him. 

“You want me to tell you how much I need you? How much I want to feel your lips on my skin?” Bobbi leaned in to nip at his earlobe and savored the shiver that ran through him in response. “How I want to feel your mouth on my breasts before trailing lower to my pussy? How badly I need you to fuck me senseless and then hold me after? I just want to be clear. Is that what you want, Hunter?”

They were chest to chest now, and Bobbi pulled back just far enough to really get a good look at him. Hunter looked wrecked, which was just how she wanted him. She fixed him with her eyes and arched a brow, clearly telling him that she expected an answer. 

“Y-yes,” he said, clearing his throat as he tried to get himself together. “That’s exactly what I wanted.”

“Perfect. Then come back to my room,” she slipped her hand inside his and pulled him away from the wall as she spoke, “I’m begging you.”


End file.
